Sons of Sparda
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: After the events of DMC 4, Dante visits his brother's grave. It gets messy when Nero shows up too. One shot.


A/N: I got nothing for this a/n. You're welcome to read the one at the end, though.

Published: 2/29/2016

Warnings: **SPOILERS** for DMC 1, 3, and 4! 2… Isn't mentioned, actually. And swearing. Lots of swearing. Although, considering this is DMC Fanfiction...

* * *

 **Sons of Sparda**

"Hi, Vergil. It's been a while since I came to see you."

Dante did not come to this island often. It was here that he fought Mundus and sent the Demon Lord back to the Underworld. It was also here where he'd learned his brother's fate.

To devote one's life to avenging their mother only to unwillingly become a slave to the monster's will… Dante actually couldn't think of a worse fate.

He still didn't bother to tell Lady about it. He was sure she wouldn't understand. She'd tried loving her father and had trusted him in the end. All it got her were tears and betrayal. She saw Vergil in much the same light.

Trish also wouldn't understand. She'd known Vergil, but she hadn't truly known him. To her, Vergil had merely been another pawn of Mundus, just one that was stronger and a lot quieter. Dante had once tried to explain it to her, but…

She wasn't raised human. All she'd known her entire life before Dante had been serving Mundus. She literally couldn't understand, no matter how hard she tried and Dante didn't blame her for it.

He blamed Mundus, plain and simple.

Dante made his way towards his brother's makeshift grave, plopping down and staring up into the sky above.

"I found your sword, Vergil. It somehow ended up in the hands of this crazy ass mad scientist who kept rambling about gods and angels and was convinced dad was the fucking messiah." Dante snorted at such a ridiculous notion. Yeah right. If Sparda was God, he was Jesus, and Dante was pretty sure his lifestyle would offend any devout Christian.

Hell, his existence offended the moderate Christians too.

"Anyways, I can't say I brought Yamato with me. Sad to say, but I gave it away. On that note… Who the fuck did you knock up?" Dante demanded of the grave. It didn't talk back. Hmph. Just like the real Vergil. Cold, frigid, and silent.

"Cause, I'm pretty sure he kid is fucking yours. He sure as hell ain't mine. Trust me. After getting turned into an orphan, I'd never want to do the same to my own kid. So, I have a policy of check on any woman I've fucked within four months policy no matter what."

Which Dante did hold true to. Well, he used to. Lady would kill him if he started sleeping around.

"He looks like you, acts a little like you, cocky little shit, and his demon aura echoes yours. I've tried tracking his mother, but… Can't find a fucking trace."

That was also true. He'd searched low and high for any trace of the woman that had, as far as Dante knew, given birth to his adorable little nephew who had shoved a sword through his uncle's heart.

Vergil would be so proud!

Unfortunately, Dante had the brief misfortune of jokingly asking Lady if Nero was hers.

…

She'd nearly shot his fucking balls off for even suggesting she'd slept with Vergil. Dante was sure his left ass cheek would never be the same.

"I'm sure you'll be proud to know that Vergil Jr, as I've taken to mentally calling him, shoved a burning sword through my heart." Dante swayed dramatically, gripping at his chest. "It's, just, I had to stop myself from hugging the kid right then and there! Mini-Vergil! He even has the glare!" Dante revealed.

Then, the mirth died from his face as an uncharacteristic frown found itself onto his face.

"Is this why you were so desperate to take out Mundus? I mean, I remember you said only those with power can protect. Dad… Dad failed us. Did you know about Nero, Vergil? Is that what pushed you so far?" Dante asked the air. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but he had to ask anyways.

He'd lost a brother, not once, but three times. Once as kids when they'd been separated, once after they killed that insane fucking jester wannabe, and finally, here, on this cursed island that he could have sworn he'd blown up.

Well, most of it was gone. The castle sure as hell was.

"I… You could have told me about Nero, you know. Actually, you should have fucking told me!" Dante was angry now. It was in his nature, really. He'd always been the hot head between the two twins.

With a roar, he stood and began to scream at the grave.

"He grew up alone, you know that? Just like we fucking did, because you fucking left him! What the hell, Vergil? You could have at least told me! I'd of taken him in! Fuck, I might have been a mess myself but I'd of gotten my shit together for something like that!" Dante raved as he began to pace in front of the grave.

"But, **no** , bad ass fucking Vergil doesn't know how to ask for help! Instead, you try to do all this shit on your own! Instead of _asking_ me to help you stop Mundus, you made a clusterfuck that nearly condemned the entire planet! I- I'd of helped you, damn it, if you had just _asked!"_ Dante turned and roared at the grave with tears shining in his eyes.

Blinking them away, Dante rubbed his eyes lightly before calming himself down.

A Devil may cry, but outright losing it was never a good idea.

Vergil had evidently lost it after Nero was born and that hadn't turned out well…

Sighing, Dante sat back down.

"You know, Verge… I don't even know if he's yours, so I may be talking or of my ass. For all I know, he's dad's after he disappeared. Or maybe a distant relative. A cousin. I'm sure Dad had demon family. Who the fuck knows, maybe Nero isn't related to us at all." Dante suggested but his tone heavily implied he didn't buy the bullshit of Nero not being related to them at all.

Nero had Sparda blood in him. Of that, Dante was sure.

"I… I hope you've found closure, wherever you are. I don't know if Nero is yours or not, but I'm sure he's family. So, I'll watch out for him. I… I've don't a crappy job so far, if I didn't find him until recently, huh? You know, I think I might start searching for half demon kids in general. Watch out for them, you know. Someone's gotta." Dante told the grave.

Elsewhere, Naruto Uzuamki, Rin and Yukio Okumura, Natsu Dragneel, the Strauss siblings, Harry Potter, Eren Yeager, Terra Brandford, and numerous other superhuman children scattered across time and space sneezed.

With a sigh, Dante stood.

"Goodbye, brother. I'm gonna go see how my maybe nephew's doing. Gotta watch out for him, you know. Least I can do."

With that, Dante spun around…

And froze when he spotted Nero only a few dozen feet away from him, a wide eyed look on his face as his head faced the ground. How the hell… Had Dante really been so out of sync as he talked to his brother that he hadn't noticed his fellow half demon walk up behind him?

"Nero?"

Nero's head snapped up.

"You… Do you really think… You think this Vergil was my…"

Dante, however, had another very important question in mind.

"How the hell did you get here? Who told you about this place?" What was left unsaid was _how in the nine hells did you sneak up on me._

Nero blinked before glancing at his hand. Only then did Dante notice Yamato held firmly in the teen's grip. He felt his eye twitch. Good thing Lady wasn't here. She'd shoot him on the spot for not being spatially aware. Hell, she might do it anyways for shits and giggles.

"It brought me here."

With that, Nero dropped the sword as if it burned.

"Wow! Hey, that's all I have left of-"

"Vergil Sparda, the guy who tore open the largest Hell Gate in existence and nearly brought on the Apocalypse? Yeah, I'll pass on carrying his sword."

Dante saw red.

"You listen here, you little shit!"

Nero jumped, eyes glancing up in slight fear. Nero was no coward. He was a fighter. He was strong. He gave as good as a got. Dante, though… Dante mopped the floor with him without even trying. While calm and amused. This Dante, however, was _pissed_. Anyone not even mildly scarred of a pissed Dante was fucking mental.

"That sword belonged to my brother! It possibly belonged to your father, who died trying to stop a Demon Lord from taking over the world! He may have gone about it wrong, but his intentions were fucking pure and I won't have you insulting his memory!" Dante snarled.

Had he been anyone else, Nero would have nodded meekly.

Nero, however, was not anyone else. With narrowed eyes, he retaliated.

"You said it yourself! He should have asked for fucking help!" Hands curled into fists, Nero met Dante's glare. "Instead, he nearly ended the world over his own fucking _pride!_ Intentions aside, Vergil… Vergil was stupid, he was wrong, he- he left me!"

Dante flinched back as if slapped. Crap. Nero had been around longer than he'd thought. Nero wasn't looking at him anymore. He was stubbornly holding back tears as he stared off at the horizon.

"He fucked up, yeah. Get over it, kid." Dante shot back. Nero's eyes snapped back up in shock. "He isn't the only one. We all make mistakes. I… I don't know if Vergil was your dad or not. What I do know, though, is that if he was… He died trying to make the world a better place for you. That's more than I can say about Sparda, who fucking ran and assumed Mundus would just leave his family the hell out of it."

Nero contemplated that for a second. Slowly, he nodded. He could accept that.

"Now," Dante continued, before motioning down to Yamato. "Decide. Do you want me to take it, or…"

Nero stared down at the sword for several seconds before lifting it up. Flipping it in his hands, he smirked up at Dante. "Think I'll keep it. Best fucking sword I've ever had."

Dante laughed.

"Okay, kiddo. If you say so."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut it, old man." Nero turned away and began to walk away. Only one problem.

"Ah… Where the fuck are we?"

"Yeah. About that. Other side of the planet. No biggie!"

"Wha- what do you mean, other side of the planet! The hell?!"

"Call it fate and leave it like that. Let's go."

"Yeah, whatever. Just get me back quick. Kyrie will be worried sick and I have a city to protect and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it. Let's go."

The two bickered back and forth. Back at the grave, the transparent spiritual form of Vergil manifested. With a smile, he watched the two leave.

Dante would take care of Nero. He was sure of it. With that, the spirit of Vergil, Son of Sparda, passed into the afterlife.

* * *

A/N: you know, I usually prefer Vergil as a villain. I actually thought in the sequel to four he'd show up possessing Nero and being the big bad there. I might actually write a story about that. Who knows.

Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
